Insomnia
by Akasuna Nee
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke tidak bisa tidur malam, dan mengakibatkan kesialan demi kesialan menimpa dirinya. Akankah Sasuke sembuh dari penyakitnya itu? Siapa yang dapat menyembuhkannya? SasuSaku, slight SasuNaru. AU, OOC, Too much gajeness. Mind to RnR?


**Hai!!! Akasuna Nee balik lagi nih!**

**Sori yah, buat para fans gue –dilempar sandal- yang kelamaan nungguin terbitnya fic saia yang baru. Maklumlah, akhir-akhir ini saia sibuk banget ama urusan sekolah yang ga ada habisnya.**

**Kali ini, saia bikin fic SasuSaku –mungkin?-, dan saia udah lama ingin membuatnya. Tapi… karena sibuk tadi lah, jadi ga kelar-kelar T.T**

**Dan satu hal yang saia akui;**

**SAIA TIDAK AHLI DALAM MEMBUAT FIC ROMANCE!**

**Oleh karena itu, buat para author lain yang merasa 'ahli' dalam membuat fic romance, tolong ajari saia, pliiis~**

**Insomnia**

**By: A lazy author who named Akasuna Nee**

**Disclaimer: Mas Kishimoto –hueekkh-**

**Warning: AU, too much gajeness, Slight SasuNaru & SasuOro -maybe?- etc.**

**Ga pake tepe-tepe lagi, author ucapkan Happy reading! **

Akhir-akhir ini, satu keluhan diderita oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Pelajar SMA Konohagakuen kelas 2 tersebut selalu mengantuk dan kadangkala tertidur pada saat yang tidak tepat. Saat belajar, olahraga, makan, bahkan saat mandi, dia selalu mengantuk. Hal ini membuat gengsinya menjadi turun drastis.

Berikut ini merupakan saat-saat dimana penyakit tersebut membuat Sasuke menderita.

**Kejadian 1**

Penyakit tersebut kambuh lagi saat pelajaran fisika pagi itu.

"Hoahm…" Sasuke menguap lebar. Saking lebarnya, sarang lebah kalo dimasukin ke mulutnya pasti bisa. Dan dalam durasi waktu yang tak lama kepala Sasuke mendarat di bandara, eh, di mejanya.

Naruto yang duduk di samping Sasuke langsung memperingatkannya, "Sasuke! Bangun! Ntar kena marah Tsunade-sensei lho!"

Ternyata yang dikatakan Naruto menjadi kenyataan tanpa perlu meminta pada bintang jatuh. Guru fisika yang diketahui bernama Tsunade tersebut menghampiri Sasuke dan mendampratnya dengan seribu satu liter kuah.

"Ngantuk lagi saat belajar, Uchiha?!" geram guru yang cantik nan seksi tapi tapi super judes tersebut. Orang yang didamprat langsung bangun dengan menunjukkan mata ala ikan mas koki.

"I-iya bu!" secara tak langsung Sasuke mengakui perbuatannya.

"Apa kamu mau mau saya ceburin ke Samudera Pasifik biar kamu nggak suka ngantuk lagi saat pelajaran?!" urat wajah Tsunade makin tegang.

"T-tapi di situ kan, kampungnya Hoshigaki Kisame" oceh Sasuke nggak nyambung. "Saya mah bukan sodaranya dia…"

"Saya juga tau kalo kamu bukan sodaranya Hoshigaki Kisame itu! Kamu mah tunangannya dia -?-" sahut Tsunade yang makin nggak nyambung ama topik 'kemarahannya'. "Eh, bukan, kamu adeknya partner si Hoshigaki Kisame"

"Trus? Emangnya kenapa?" Sasuke masang muka innocent.

"Kalo kamu ngantuk lagi pas belajar, saya nggak akan segan-segan nyeburin kamu ke Samudera Pasifik secara live di depan kakakmu itu! Mengerti?!"

"Oke!" sahut Sasuke sambil memberi hormat ala Keroro.

Tapi kenyataannya?

Emang dasar anak ayam Uchiha bebal! Bangun tidur, tidur lagi. Dia membuka sebuah buku dan menaruhnya dalam posisi tegak, kemudian dia tertidur di balik buku tersebut sehingga tak akan ketahuan Tsunade-sensei. Walaupun Naruto membangunkannya dengan seribu satu peringatan yang dilengkapi dengan toa high sound Sasuke tetap saja terlelap.

**Kejadian 2**

Saat pelajaran olahraga, murid-murid mengganti pakaian di ruang ganti. Mereka ganti baju dalam bilik-bilik kecil masing-masing seorang.

"PRIIIT!!" peluit Choza-sensei –babehnya Choji itu lho- berbunyi cempreng dari lapangan pertanda murid-murid harus segera berkumpul di lapangan.

Para murid yang telah selesai mengganti baju mereka pun menghambur ke lapangan, kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih menunggunya ganti baju.

"Sasuke! Cepetan donk!" sahut Naruto. Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke!! Pelajaran olahraga telah dimulai! Ayolah Sasuke, cepat ganti bajunya!!" teriak Naruto (lagi-lagi) pake toa high sound. Namun yang diteriakin malah ngacangin.

"Sasuke!!! Denger ngga sih loe?!" teriak Naruto lagi, kali ini dilengkapi oleh 2 speaker high stereo.

"Sasuke!!!!" Naruto melengkapi spekernya menjadi double high stereo sehingga suaranya lebih terdengar seperti lolongan srigala kelaparan.

"SASUKEEEEEE!!!!!"Naruto meningkatkan frekuensi suaranya plus nambahin spekakernya menjadi triple high stereo.

Namun, si rambut pantat ayam tersebut tak juga nongol dari bilik. Muka Naruto berubah jadi merah terang –emangnya ada warna merah padam?- karena pita suaranya yang baru dijahit -?- hampir putus. Kesabaran Naruto pun low bat. Dengan tendangan Konoha ala Rock Lee dia mendobrak pintu bilik tersebut sampai terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Zzzz…." Terlihat si anak ayam Uchiha tersebut ketiduran dalam keadaan 'hampir' tak berbusana.

Menurut kalian, apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto?

Ternyata dia nggak marah, ngomel, ngamuk, de el el. Dia malah mengambil HP-nya dan memotret pemandangan 'syur' di depannya dengan kamera HP-nya.

**Kejadian 3**

Karena motornya Sasuke sedang dipinjam Itachi buat minggat, Sasuke terpaksa pulang sekolah naik busway setiap hari. Hari ini, dia naik busway TransKonoha yang sumpek abiz. Di dalamnya ada nenek-nenek berparfum balsem Balpirik, kakek-kakek yang menggendong ayamnya, ibu-ibu yang membujuk bayinya yang sedang menangis, sampai para kuli bangunan yang menyebarkan aroma keringat yang…. Hueeekh! Saking mualnya, ritual Sasuke kambuh lagi. Kepalanya disandarkan secara tak bertanggung jawab pada seorang kakek kudisan. Kakek tersebut hanya terkekeh melihat cowok Uchiha itu molor di atas bahunya.

Tak lama kemudian….

"KOMPLEKS UCHIHA! KOMPLEKS UCHIHA!" seru seorang kernet busway.

Seharusnya Sasuke turun di situ. Tapi, karena dia terlelap dalam nyamannya bahu kakek kudisan tersebut, ya nggak jadi turun. Busway pun meninggalkan Kompleks Uchiha dan melaju dengan kecepatan 100 Mbps -?- hingga sang kernet tadi meneriakkan nama suatu tempat. Mendengar teriakan sang kernet, kontan si kakek kudisan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menelantarkan Sasuke seenak pantatnya. Si anak ayam Uchiha yang terlantar itu terbangun, dan kaget karena tak melihat si kakek yang telah menjadi bantalnya tadi.

"Nek, liat nggak, kakek-kakek kudisan yang tadi saya tidurin?" Sasuke bertanya kepada seorang nenek.

Dengan suara cadel si nenek menjawab, "Ng…. tadi nyenyek liach cadi dia cuyun dali bashwei"

"Emangnya tadi berhenti dimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Di Komplek Bau Canah" si nenek cengar-cengir sambil menampakkan giginya yang tinggal 2.

"Kompleks Bau Tanah?"

"Iya…"

Seketika mata Sasuke membentuk telor mata sapi. Kompleks Bau Tanah? Itu kan, tempatnya para lansia menunggu kematian, terletak di desa Iwagakure yang jaraknya 100 km dari Konoha!! Itu artinya Sasuke….nyasar! –author niup terompet taon baru saking senengnya-

Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, eh, tempat duduknya dan menghampiri supir busway.

"Bang, ini udah lewat Kompleks uchiha belom?!" tanyanya gelisah.

"Udah lewat sejam yang lalu, Dek!" jawab si supir. "Emangnya kenapa?"

Bercucurlah keringat dingin dari sekujur tubuh Sasuke hingga menimbulkan banjir bandang. Dengan kecepatan cahaya dia segera turun dari busway.

"Dek! Ongkosnya belom bayar!" sahut si kernet.

"Berapa?" Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Dari Konohagakuen ke sini… 20 ribu" kata si kernet.

"Mahal amat??!" sahut Sasuke. "Nggak salah nih Bang?"

"Emang segitu, Dek. Kan jauh" ujar si kernet.

"Saya Cuma punya seribu bang…" rengek Sasuke. "Seribu aja ya Bang…. Abang baek deh~" Sasuke menampilkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Ga bisa Dek!" si kernet hampir mau muntah ngeliat puppy eyes-nya Sasuke yang lebih mirip ama mata burung hantu.

GUBRAG! Sebuah batu seberat 100 ton mendarat di atas kepala Sasuke seiring kesialan demi kesialan yang menimpanya. Untuk membayar ongkos busway, Sasuke terpaksa merelakan ular Manda-nya jatuh ke tangan si kernet.

Begitulah, 3 kejadian di atas membuktikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mengidap penyakit 'sering ngantuk', atau bahasa kerennya 'over sleepy'

Tsunade-sensei, yang juga seorang dokter, telah memeriksa Sasuke, dan ternyata Sasuke terkena penyakit insomnia, alias sulit tidur. Tak diketahui secara pasti apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke tak bisa tidur semalam penuh. Penyakit ini telah dideritanya selama seminggu dan amat menyusahkan dirinya maupun orang lain.

"Sasuke, kamu biasanya tidur ama siapa?" Tanya Tsunade pada Sasuke.

"Ama kakak gue. Tapi, sejak kakak gue sering minggat, gue tidur sendiri deh…" jawab Sasuke.

Tsunade pun member solusi, "Coba kamu cari temen buat tidur bareng"

Sasuke pun mengiyakan.

"WHAT?! TIDUR BARENG?!" Naruto histeris setengah mateng -?- mendengar ajakan Sasuke. "AKU MAU!! AKU MAU!!"

Melihat Naruto yang over semangat menerima ajakannya, Sasuke malah ragu. Apa yakin ini akan berhasil, batinnya.

Akhirnya, malam itu Sasuke dan Naruto tidur bersama di rumah Sasuke. Kebetulan Itachi lagi minggat, jadi Naruto boleh tidur di rumahnya. Rencananya, tidur bareng ini akan berlangsung selama 1 minggu.

Jam 9 tepat.

Sasuke memulai untuk tidur. Tapi….

"Tunggu!" sahut Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ada ritual yang harus gue lakukan" kata Naruto.

Naruto melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan 'ritual'nya sebelum tidur. Cuci muka pake air kembang 7 rupa, cuci kaki pake air kembang 7 warna, gosok gigi dan kumur-kumur 10 kali, melumuri badan pake night cream, melapisi muka pake masker ekstrak bunga pisang, dan 2 iris timun busuk untuk menutupi matanya.

"Lakukan apa yang kulakukan, Sasuke!" sahut Naruto. "Pasti elu bakalan bisa tidur nyenyak!". Namun Sasuke menolak.

Setelah satu jam setengah menunggu Naruto menjalankan ritual ala uke-nya, akhirnya mereka benar-benar bersiap untuk tidur.

1 menit kemudian….

Naruto tertidur seketika, sedangkan Sasuke masih belum bisa tidur.

10 menit kemudian….

Naruto mulai mengeluarkan orkestra tidurnya dengan suara setara dengan (lagi-lagi) toa high sound. Si rambut pantat ayam yang malang itu hanya bisa pasrah.

1 jam kemudian….

Tak ada perubahan…..

2 jam kemudian……

Tak ada perubahan…..

6 jam kemudian….

Author jadi bosen karena terus-terusan ngabarin kabar mereka –author kurang kerjaan-, karena dari tadi keadaannya gitu-gitu aja, alias tak ada perubahan! Author pun langsung tepar dengan damai di pangkuan Sasuke –digebukin Sasuke fansgirl-

Akhirnya, pada malam itu, Sasuke sukses tak bisa tidur. Author pun berpesta pora saking gembiranya mendengar kabar tersebut –dilemparin kaleng Coca Cola-

Malam kedua, Sasuke dan Naruto tidur bareng lagi. Kali ini, Sasuke ikut-ikutan melakukan 'ritual sebelum tidur'nya Naruto. Siapa tahu berhasil, pikirnya. Tapi…. Sasuke tetep gagal! Dan author pun berpesta pora lagi –dilempar kaleng Fanta-

Malam ketiga, Sasuke berusaha membuat Naruto nggak ngorok saat tidur. Saat Naruto telah tertidur, Sasuke nyumpal mulut Naruto dengan segulung tisu toilet. Suara dengkuran Naruto pun tak terdengar lagi. Apakah Sasuke akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini? Jreng! Jreng! Jreeeeeeng!!! Tetap tidak bisa!! Author pun berpesta lagi! –dilemparin kaleng Sprite-

Seminggu pun berlalu, dan Sasuke belum juga sembuh dari penyakitnya. Malah dirinya makin menderita selama tidur bareng Naruto.

Sasuke pun kembali berkonsultasi ama Tsunade. Mendengar cerita Sasuke, bola mata Tsunade berputar-putar.

"Dokter kenapa? Juling?" Sasuke iseng bertanya.

"Ah, nggak! Gue lagi mikir buat mengatasi masalahmu" ujar Tsunade. "Beri saya waktu untuk berpikir"

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 jam kemudian….

Tsunade menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sasuke yang (lagi-lagi) molor saking lamanya nungguin Tsunade berpikir. Percuma guru fisika, dokter lagi, tapi mikir aja sehari semalam, gerutu Sasuke.

"Dengan berat hati saya putuskan…." Tutur Tsunade. Jantung Sasuke deg-deg suer sambil menikmati music disko dari radio Tsunade.

"Penyakitmu adalah penyakit teraneh yang pernah saya dengar. Saya tak bisa mengobati penyakitmu"

GUBRAK! Lagi-lagi Sasuke ketimpa batu 1 ton atas kesialan yang dialaminya.

"Ah…. Jangan kuatir, Sasuke. Ada seseorang yang mungkin dapat mengobati penyakitmu…." Kata Tsunade lagi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke antusias.

Kemudian Tsunade memberikan sebuah kartu kecil kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kartu tersebut.

"Dr. Orochimaru?" gumam Sasuke cengo.

"Iya. Dia seorang, er…..dokter" kata Tsunade.

"Kayaknya nggak menjanjikan deh…" gumam Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Coba saja. Daripada kamu menderita terus, lebih baik kamu coba dulu" gumam Tsunade.

"Kalo nggak berhasil juga atau makin parah gimana??" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya….tanggung sendiri donk!" jawab Tsunade enteng. "Penyakit, penyakit elo, yang elo juga yang nanggung segala konsekuensinya…". Dengan langkah ala pragawati Tsunade meninggalkan Sasuke yang dari tadi mewek.

Huh! Niat jadi dokter gak sich lo?! Gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke memperhatikan kartu yang diberikan Tsunade tadi. Ada foto makhluk seperempat manusia dan tiga seperempat ular yang tak lain tak bukan yaitu Dr (katanya) Orochimaru. Sebenernya Sasuke merasa seperti ditipu ama sie dokter seksi itu. Mengapa begitu? Apa ada sejarahnya blasteran ular jadi dokter? Tapi…. Apa salahnya kalo dicoba terlebih dahulu? Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui Dr. Orochimaru.

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di tempat yang ditunjukkan dalam kartu tersebut. Terlihat sekeping papan lusuh dengan tulisan merah darah "RUMAH PRAKTEK DR OROCHIMARU. SIAP MENGOBATI PENYAKIT SEPARAH APAPUN DENGAN METODE PENGOBATAN PALING TOKCER"

Di hadapannya terpampang sebuah gubuk reyot tak layak huni dengan luas sekitar 3 x 3 m berdasarkan pengukuran author pake penggaris. Sasuke mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK! "Ada orang di dalam?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke mengetuk pintu lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

TOK! TOK! TOK! "Siapa di dalam??"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dikacangin. Sasuke mulai brutal . Ditendangnya pintu tersebut dengan tendangan ala David Beckham.

DUAAAKKK! "ADA ORANG GAK SEEH DI DALAAAAMM??!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncullah makhluk seperempat manusia tiga perempat ular ngambek-ngambek kayak embek -?-

"WOYY!! Kalo mao ngetok pintu jangan ditendang segala dunkz!!" repet, e….-siapa tadi namanya?- e… -didepak Oro- oh iya! Dr. Orochimaru –bener kan??-

"Pintu ini terbuat dari batang toge, jadi gampang hancur! Untung aja selamat…" si Oro, eh, Dr. Oro mengelus-elus pintu batang toge-nya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Orang ini aneh bin, eh, binti freak ya, piker Sasuke.

"Yaudah, masuk!" sungut Dr. Oro. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam gubuk liar tersebut.

Di dalam gubuk itu, berjejer akuarium-akuarium kaca yang terisi ular di dalamnya. Dari anaconda sampe cacing seukuran rambutb terpampang di akuarium-akuarium tersebut. Sebenernya ini rumah praktek atau kandang ular seeh?, Tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Dia membayangkan, kalo ada apa-apa yang gak beres nanti, dia bakalan nyiapin seribu satu langkah dan akhirnya jatuh ke jurang 10 meter di belakang gubuk (lagi-lagi berdasarkan pengukuran author kurang kerjaan) dengan buaya-buaya ganas yang siap menunggu di dasarnya.

"Apa masalahmu, rambut pantat ayam?" Tanya Dr. Oro sambil melirik rambut pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Heh! Gue yang punya masalah tauk! Bukan rambut gue!" Sasuke sewot. "Enak aja lu bilang rambut gue pantat ayam! Dasar rambut sapu ijuk!"

"Enak aje lu bilang rambut gue yang direbonding setiap hari ne sapu ijuk! Gini-gini banyak yang ngefans ama gaya rambut gue tauk!" omel Dr. Oro sambil menirukan gaya model iklan shampoo Pantene.

"Yang ngefans orang gila" balas Sasuke. "Liat dong rambut gue, jadi inspirasi para bintang Hollywood lho…" Sasuke menirukan gaya Christiano Ronaldo lagi nungging -?-

Akhirnya dimulailah perdebatan akbar dengan tema rambut. Dari merek shampoo, conditioner, dan produk kecantikan rambut lainnya yang dipake, sampe cara buat ngebasmi kutu yang berdomisili di rambut mereka. Kalo Oro udah kutuan sejak lahir, sedangkan Sasuke ketularan ama Kisame -?- (makin ga nyambung nih ==')

Setelah perdebatan panjang yang memakan waktu 12 jam dengan Kabuto sebagai jurinya, akhirnya debat rambut dimenangkan oleh Kabuto -?-

Kembali ke laptop dah!

"Jadi, apa masalah elo?" Tanya Oro sambil ngos-ngosan pasca debat tadi.

"Begini. Gue kagak bisa tidur 2 minggu terakhir ini. Gara-gara ini hidup gue jadi serba sial banget. Semua cara udah gue lakuin tapi penyakit gue makin parah" jelas Sasuke.

"Ooh…." Oro mangut-mangut. "Buka baju lo!"

Sasuke pun membuka bajunya. Tampaklah dada bidangnya yang seksi –author langsung tepar di tempat-. Dr. Oro mesem-mesem ngeliatnya.

"Eh?! Lo napsu ya?!" sahut Sasuke. "Ternyata lu hombreng juga!"

"GR amat sih lo! Gue Cuma mau memeriksa apa yang menjadi penyebab penyakit elo!" Oro sewot. "Eh, kok Cuma baju doang yang dibuka? Celananya juga tauk!"

"WTF?! WTH?! WTC -?- Loe mao nge-piip- gue ya??!" jerit Sasuke kayak ibu-ibu kecopetan.

"Lo GR amat sich?! Jangan-jangan lo suka ama gue?" sahut Oro **(maaf, ada kesalahan teknis)**

"Lo GR amat sich?! Kan' gue suka ama elo!" sahut Oro **(maaf, lagi-lagi ada kesalahan teknis. Sori yeee~. Mari kita ulang lagi dialognya)**

"Lo GR amat sich?! Kan' gue mau meriksa bagian –piip- elo! **(maaf lagi deh, soalnya ada kesalahan teknis gara-gara si Oro! –digeplak readers-)**

**Kali ini saia ga bakalan salah lagi! Suer! Kalo nggak, silahkan lemparin saia ke tong sampah!**

"Lo GR amat sich?! Kan' udah gue bilang, gue mao meriksa penyebab penyakit elo!" Oro ngomel. "Sana, buka seluruh pakaianmu di situ! Ga bakalan gue intip deh!" Oro menunjuk sebuah bilik kecil bertutupkan kain tirai. Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut dan segera membuka… –jangan dibayangin-

"Udah belom?" Tanya Oro.

"Udah!" sahut Sasuke dari dalam bilik, dalam keadaan yang tak pantas dilihat para readers termasuk author sendiri.

Oro mengambil sebuah kotak kaca dan membuka tutupnya. Di dalamnya terdapat seekor ular yang panjang sekali.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Oro pada Sasuke.

"Siap apaan?" Sasuke balik nanya.

"Pokoknya loe udah siap belom?!" Tanya Oro lagi.

"Siap apaan?!" Sasuke nanya lagi.

"Loe ga usah banyak bacot!! Loe udah siap belooom??!" Oro melengking kayak penyanyi opera.

'Iya! Iya! Iya! Gue udah siap! Ga usah bawel napa sih lo?!" Sasuke menjerit kayak penyanyi rock.

Kemudian Oro memerintahkan ularnya, "Amanda, lilitlah si rambut pantat ayam di dalem situ dan periksa keadaannya"

"Nama gue bukan rambut pantat ayam! Gue Uchiha Sasuke!" repet Sasuke.

"Bilang napa dari tadi!" sewot Oro. "Ya udah! Amanda, lilitlah Uchiha Sasuke di dalam bilik itu dan deteksilah penyebab insomnia yang dideritanya"

Nurani Sasuke: _"Kayaknya gue bakalan dipeluk ama cewek yang namanya Amanda nih! Asoy euy…"_

Ular tadi yang bernama Amanda itu pun memasuki bilik dan segera melilit Sasuke. Sasuke syok berat, karena dikiranya seorang cewek yang datang padanya, tapi ternyata seekor ular!

"Hah??! Jadi ular ini yang loe sebut Amanda?!" protes Sasuke.

"Jadi loe sangka Amanda yang artis itu?" balas Oro. "Ternyata otak loe mesum juga ya?"

Sasuke melengos. "Siapa nih ular? Loe niat ngebunuh gue?"

"Nggak kok. Perkenalkan, itu Amanda, ular kesayangan gue, pengganti si Manda yang udah kabur seminggu yang lalu" kata Oro.

"Udah! Ga usah curhat segala!" seru Sasuke. Ternyata ular yang gue curi itu punya dia toh!, pikir Sasuke.

"Tugas si Amanda tuh mendeteksi penyebab penyakit elo" jelas Oro. "Loe mau sembuh kan?"

"Iya deh!" sungut Sasuke. "Amanda, cepet cari penyebab penyakit insomnia yang gue derita!"

Amanda pun melilit sekujur tubuh seksi Sasuke –author langsung tepar- dengan gerakan cepat. Ular tersebut menjilat seluruh permukaan kulit Sasuke dengan lidahnya. Ular itu meliuk-liuk pertanda dia sedang mendeteksi Sasuke. Sasuke pun merasakan geli di sekujur tubuhnya.

Cara pengobatan yang gaje! Mana ada orang yang mau dililit ular kayak gini selain orang gila, gumamnya (berarti Sasuke sendiri orang gila dong! *ditebas Samehada -?-*

Beberapa saat kemudian, ular itu melepaskan lilitannya. Si ular pun keluar dari bilik dan kembali ke pangkuan Oro. Kemudian Oro menyuruh Sasuke memakai bajunya. Sasuke pun memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari bilik. Oro memasukkan Amanda ke dalam sebuah tabung kaca. Lalu dia meraba-raba sebuah bola kaca seperti yang dimiliki para peramal. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya komat-kamit komar kamir membaca suatu mantra (sebenernya dia dokterato dukun seeh?!)

"Hm…" Oro mangut-mangut. "Gue tau penyebabnya!"

"Apa? Apa?" Tanya Sasuke antusias

Kemudian Oro memanggil babu setianya. "Kabuto!"

Kabuto datang ke hadapan Oro. "Ada apa, Dokter Oro?"

Oro berbisik pada Kabuto, "Pssst, psst, pssst, yang pssst. Ngerti kan?". Kabuto mengangguk.

"Baik, Dokter!" jawab Kabuto. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan gubuk.

"Dr. Oro, lo nyuruh apa sama dia?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sesuatu yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakitmu" jawab Oro.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Rahasia dong! Ntar kamu juga tau" jawab Oro santai.

**Sementara itu…**

"Hei! Siapa lo?!"

"Ikut gue! Gue ada urusan ama lo!"

"Lepasin nggak? Kalo nggak gue teriak nih!"

"Udah! Pokoknya ikut gue!"

"Nggak mau! Bilang dulu siapa elo!"

"Gak usah banyak bacot! Ikut gue!"

"AAAAAA! TOLOOOONG!!!!"

"Diem lu!"

"Emph….Emph….Emph…"

…………..

**Tak lama kemudian….**

"Dokter Oro, saya sudah dapatkan orangnya!" Kabuto balik ke gubuk dengan membawa sebuah karung besar yang tampaknya berat.

"Bagus, Kabuto" kata Oro.

"Apa itu yang akan menyembuhkan penyakitku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunujk karung yang dibawa Oro.

"Ya gitulah" jawab Oro. Oro memerintahkan Kabuto, "Kabuto! Buka karung itu!"

Kabuto pun membuka karung berat tersebut dan ternyata isinya…..

JRENG JRENG JREEEEEENG!!!!

BUM BUM BRUUM BUUUUUM!

TENG TERENG TEEEEENG

PIP PIRIP PIIIIIIP

-author dilemparin sendal ama readers-

"Ehm…. Aku di mana ya…?"

"Ada yang membutuhkanmu, Nona…." Kata Oro.

"S-SAKURA??!"

"S-SASUKE??!"

Sasuke histeris melihat cewek yang baru keluar dari karung itu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sakura, cewek yang disukainya! Begitu pula Sakura, dia juga terkejut melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini??" Tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke membutuhkanmu untuk mengobati penyakitnya" ujar Oro.

"Penyakit?" Tanya Sakura. "Emangnya Sasuke sakit apa?"

"Sasuke terkena penyakit insomnia, yaitu sulit tidur" jelas Oro. "Penyebabnya…."

Sasuke deg-deg suer. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke merindukanmu, Sakura! Dia menginginkanmu untuk berada di sisinya saat dia tidur!"

"???!" Sasuke dan Sakura histeris. "Masa'??!"

"Iya! Gue udah memeriksanya pake pengobatan ampuh ala gue. Mau tahu kenapa??" kata Oro.

Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"SASUKE MENYUKAI SAKURA" jawab Oro. "Ya kan, Sasuke?"

Jantung Sasuke pun berdangdut ria mengikuti alunan lagu yang berbunyi dari radio author. Tak sanggup ditatapnya Sakura yang terkejut melihatnya. Wajahnya memerah seperti rambut Sasori -?-

"Sakura…. Aku mengaku….." gumam Sasuke sambil tetap menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku memang suka padamu…."

Sakura terhenyak. Jantungnya juga mengikuti alunan lagu dangdut yang mengalun dari radio author, tapi sayangnya segera dimatikan oleh Orochimaru.

**Oro: woy, author kurang kerjaan! Pergi lo sana! Hush! –ngacungin sapu ijuk-**

**Author: jahat amat sih lo?! Fic fic gue, gue dong yang ngatur~**

Setelah mengusir author selama 5 jam, Orochimaru menghampiri Sasuke yang (lagi-lagi) tertidur dengan damai, namun akhirnya terbangun karena semburan kuah asem Oro.

"Lo mau sembuh kan?" kata Oro pada Sasuke.

"Apa obatnya???" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang mesum.

Kemudian Oro menghampiri Sakura, "Sakura, bersediakah kau tidur bersama Sasuke?"

"A-apa??" Sakura terkejut hampir mati, untungnya ga jadi mati karena disiram minyak ama author –dibunuh Sakura FC-

"IYA!!" teriak Oro. "Karena itulah obat yang paling manjur untuk mengobati penyakit insomnia Sasuke"

"Ah! Ngaco lo!" seru Sasuke (sok) nggak percaya, padahal sendirinya kepengen.

"Gue serius, Sasuke…." Kata Oro. "Kali ini pasti berhasil! Kalo ga berhasil juga, lo bunuh author ini –nunjuk author- yang telah berjasa menyumbangkan ide gila ini"

Sasuke dan Sakura tertunduk malu. Apakah mereka beneran akan 'melakukannya'?

**Sasuke's house, at the night, 10.00 p.m**

"Aku tidur di bawah saja, Sasuke" kata Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak, Sakura. Terlalu dingin. Tidurlah di tempat tidurku" kata Sasuke kaku.

"Tapi… apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja… aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam kepadamu" jawab Sasuke.

"B-Baiklah…" kata Sakura.

…………

………….

Bagaimana jadinya?

Diam-diam si author kurang kerjaan ini melakukan hal yang kurang kerjaan. Dengan langkah yang diperagakan seperti seorang maling, author mengintip jendela kamar Sasuke dan…..

Ternyata Sasuke bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Mereka tampaknya amat menikmati tidur malam bersama. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan, melepas rindu dan hasrat yang ingin mereka sampaikan satu sama lain. Apa yang kau mimpikan bersamanya, Sasuke?

**Keesokan harinya……..**

"DR OROOOO~" seru Sasuke histeris ingin memeluk –ditampar- eh, berterima kasih kepada si Dr. Oro.

"Bagaimana? Udah sembuh?" Tanya Oro.

"Iya! Gue bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam! Dan gue jadi merasa beruntung banget deh!" seru Sasuke dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Nah, lo terusin ya"

"Ng?!"

"Hahaha….kalo dia mau, sih…." Kata Oro. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dan author pun senang karena ga jadi dibunuh.

**TAMAT**

**Author: tralalalala~**

**Sasuke: woy author gila! Sini lo!**

**Author: maksudnya gue?**

**Sasuke: ya iyalah! Masa' orang yang lagi jogging di perempatan sono?!**

**Author: ya…ya….ya…. mau apa lo? Ngebunuh gue?**

**Sasuke: iya!**

**Author: nape? Kan' berhasil… -masang muka sok innocent-**

**Sasuke: tadi malam lo ngintip gue tidur kan??? –ngacungin kunai 1 cm di depan author-**

**Author: emangnya kenapa? Gue kan' pengen tau~ -kabur secepat kilat-**

**Sasuke: HEIIII!!! SINI LO, AUTHOR GILA!!!! –ngejar author sambil nyiapin chidori-**

**Fyuuh…. Cape juga kejar-kejaran ama si rambut pantat ayam ntu. Tapi, ya udah deh. Saia akan menyampaikan beberapa hal sebelum mengakhiri fic ini**

**~Maafkan saia bila ada kesalahan-kesalahan, baik yang saia sadari maupun tidak**

**~Maaf buat yang chara favoritnya saia nistakan di fic ini. Ini semata-mata hanya untuk humor, bukan ngebashing chara tertentu. Jadi, mohon perhatiannya**

**~Maaf kalo fic ini kurang bagus atau kurang enak dibaca. Oleh karena itu, saia butuh kritik dan saran dari para readers ^^**

**~REVIEW PLEASE!!! NO FLAME! **

**Suer, saia gak suka banget ama orang yang ngakunya gak ngeflame, tapi sebenarnya ngeflame. Jadi, mohon jangan munafik.**

**Maaf kalau kata-kata saia menyinggung perasaan para readers.**

**Udah yeee, saia mau lari dulu!! –ngacir-**

**Sasuke: AUTHOR GILAAAA!!!! SINI LOE!!!**


End file.
